Valerie Lewton
Valerie Lewton was one of the survivors of the Flight 180 disaster in Final Destination. She was a English teacher at Mt. Abraham High School. Among all Flight 180 survivors, she is the most affected person, since she feels guilty for convincing her fellow teacher Larry Murnau to stay inside the doomed flight. She stays behind to accompany those students who were forced out of the plane. Ms. Lewton was born in New York. She is very intelligent, but is very sensitive and snobbish. She took a degree in Education, as implied by her job in Mt. Abraham High. Along with fellow faculty members and staff, she was required to accompany the students to Paris for the field trip. Ms. Lewton is the third survivor to die. Final Destination She volunteers to stay with the students who left the plane after Alex's premonition. She blamed herself for the death of her French Teacher colleague who stayed on the flight. While the students are being removed from the plane, Ms. Lewton follows instead of Mr. Murnau, who was originally intended on going. The plane explodes afterwards, and Ms. Lewton becomes guilty of sending Mr. Murnau back inside. She ignores Alex, when he tried to talk to her at the memorial. She also appears at the coffee shop, witnessing Terry's death. 'Death' Ms. Lewton, still shaken by the events, begins packing up her stuff to leave Long Island. Alex arrives at her house to warn Ms. Lewton, but she sees him and contacts Agents Weine and Schreck, claiming Alex insane. She makes a cup of tea but sees that the cup had her school logo on it and quickly dumps it out. She instead pours some vodka into it from her freezer. The sudden change in temperature causes a crack to form in the ceramic mug. She walks over to her computer to pack up more items, unaware of the trail of vodka she is leaving behind, and sets the cup down over the monitor, making some alcohol dribble into it. When she notices that smoke is rising from her cothumb|300px|right|Ms. Lewton's Deathmputer, she leans in close to investigate The computer explodes in her face, sending a piece of glass into Ms Lewton's neck. On impulse, she pulls it out and began to bleed heavily from the throat. She runs to the kitchen and the computer blows out sparks, sending a trail of fire behind her when it ignited with the vodka. She noticed the trail of fire, but before she could do anything about it, the fire reached the vodka bottle and exploded and toppled her over. A weak Valerie tried to reach for a towel, but it was on the knife rack she placed it on earlier. As she pulled it down, the knives fall onto her, one of them fell into her chest. After Alex's interrogation, He arrived at her house and found Ms. Lewton lying on the floor, near death. As Alex was about to help her, the oven exploded causing a chair toppled onto the knife, driving it further into her chest, killing her. Alex manage to leave as her house explodes and he was blamed for her death after he grabbed the knife that killed her. Signs/Clues *A shadow (Death) appears in Valerie's kettle before the explosion occurs. *Valerie's house door has a dagger design on it which she backs into. *The door also has strong reds and oranges on it, possibly echoing the house fire. *Once Alex figures out Death's design, he realizes Ms. Lewton is third to die. *"Rocky Mountain High" plays on Val's record player. *Alex sees ashes floating around his head, foreshadowing the fire. *Val also has the longest death scene in the entire movie. *The woman in Alex's TV before he went to Valerie's house said "That's a huge knife set" *When Terry was run over by a bus, the camera pans last to Valerie when Alex, Carter and her were shocked. Final Destination 2 Ms. Lewton was mentioned in Final Destination 2 by Route 23 Pile-Up Survivour Eugene Dix. He was originally meant to die at his original school via being impaled in the chest by a knife brought to school by a student however Valerie Lewton's survival of Flight 180 oversaw her resign and Eugene was assigned the position of English Teacher at Mt. Abraham High School. Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie Lewton, Valerie